My Name is Leo
by Sarge51
Summary: Butters has few friends, but Alex? Alex is his best friend. Butters will do anything to save his friend.
1. Chapter 1

Alex 'Douchebag' McReary had moved to the quiet little mountain town of South Park in Butters' fourth year of school. Alex had helped all of the children of the town and had become Butters' best friend. From the Stick of Truth, where Butters fought alongside Alex as a Paladin of the light, to the end of the Franchise Wars where Alex had helped redeem Professor Chaos. Alex had been his friend through and through. They'd been through so many adventures over the past few years and over time they'd become as close as friends can be. Last summer they'd spent every day together as they laughed, watched movies and played all sorts of games. Butters thought that they'd be best buddies forever.

The first day of their eighth grade year they had both been overjoyed to learn that they would be sharing every class together. He still remembered the smile on Alex's face as he grabbed Butter's in a massive hug that made him feel all warm and gooey inside. The first few weeks were some of the best that Butters had ever had in school. Every class he had his best friend to talk to and they never ran out of things to talk about. It seemed like it was going to be the start of an amazing year, but after a month in classes something happened that Butters had never expected…

!

Butters was currently at his locker, breathing harshly as he rummaged through the dingy blue green. He had just finished fifth period biology and had rushed to his locker to drop off his books. He was rushing so that he could hopefully catch up to Alex. He'd been trying to talk to him all day, but for some reason his buddy had been looking super down and avoiding conversation with anyone. Alex had even refused to talk to the teachers. Their next class was gym and he knew he'd be able to ask what was wrong.

'Gosh, I hope he's alright.' thought Butters, a look of worry crossing his face.

Just as he was grabbing his gym bag from the bottom of his locker he noticed someone was standing beside him. A broad grin took place on his face after he shuts the locker door and his blue eyes shine as he sees Alex standing next to his locker.

Alex is rather short compared to most boys, but he is still growing. His thin frame may have looked a bit odd, but he was still very strong. He had short brown hair that he always kept from being too long. His eyes, too, were brown, but they had more of a honey color to them that Butters liked. His face was slim and somewhat...well, effeminate. Alex wasn't the manliest guy there was, but he was perfect as he was. At least to Butters. Alex was currently wearing a baggy black hoodie, blue jeans and black high top canvas sneakers. Butters' smile faltered slightly as he took in the solemn look on Alex's face. Butters did his best to perk back up and took a step closer to Alex.

"I've been looking for ya all day there buddy! Are you doing alright?" asked Butters.

Alex scrunched his face up and looked at the ground. He was holding a piece of paper in his hands and he held it up to Butters. Butters looked to Alex and then to the piece of paper in his hand.

"What ya got there Pal? Is that for me?" asked Butters.

Alex started hand started to shake slightly and his breathing became forced. Butters was starting to worry as he gently took the paper from Alex. It was a letter addressed to him by his actual name. That made Butters look at the paper in confusion. Alex never used his first name.

As Butters read the letter he felt a weight sink to the bottom of his stomach. He was starting to read faster as the content of the letter actually registered in his brain. His face paled and his fingers gripped the page tightly. He could feel his heart rate pick up and blood was rushing to his ears as he read the last sentence.

 _I'm not your friend._

"You...you don't want t-to be f-friends...anymore?" asked Butters, tears starting to well in his eyes.

Alex just closed his eyes and looked at the ground. Before Butters could ask further someone came up behind Alex and through an arm around his shoulders. It appeared to be an upperclassman, maybe one of the seniors judging by his letter jacket. He was tall, broad shouldered, had short black hair and a small chinstrap beard. He had an arrogant smirk and his eyes were cold and the brown in them looked black as he stared at Butters.

"Hey there Alex! Tell that kid who's been buggin' ya to fuck off yet? I know how excited you were for that." said the Guy.

Butters looked from Alex to the Guy and back. Alex shrunk in on himself and something seemed off.

"Buddy, what this guy talking about? What's the deal with this letter?" asked Butters. "If you don't wanna hang out this weekend that's fine. Is it the LARPing? What'd I do? Who is this?"

Alex looked at Butters and the look in his eyes sent a red flag up in the back of Butters mind. The guy that had his arm around Alex scoffed and chuckled.

"Do you hear yourself? You're a fuckin' dweeb bro, why wouldn't Alex here wanna kick you to the curb? Now you be a good Butt turd and leave my new pal alone. He doesn't wanna hang around you anymore and that's that. Right Alex?" asked the guy.

Butters held the letter limply at his side as a tear fell down his face, more building up in his eyes. Alex still refused to look at him and was now visibly shaking. The guy just smirked and started pulling Alex away.

"Come on Bud, let's leave this crybaby to his baby time." said the guy.

Alex made eye contact for a moment, tears in his eyes. He uttered words that send a chill down Butters' spine and filled his heart with worry. The words were spoken in a soft warbling tone that Butters' had never heard before.

"G-goodb-bye...Butters." said Alex.

Butters watched as some guy dragged his best friend down the hallway. People moved out of the way of the two and something inside Butters snapped and his face hardened, his mouth forming a line and his brow scowling. Something was very wrong here, something that he wasn't about to let go. He watched as the confident upperclassman pushed kids out of the way. Alex just looked...scared. A name was embroidered on the back of the Letter Jacket, Cakousky.

'I'm gonna get to the bottom of this.' thought Butters, determination filling his being as tears dripped onto the floor.

!


	2. Chapter 2

_The sun blinded Benji the halfling as he struggled to hold back the axe of the Bandit Lord Caltho. His muscles burned as he held the axe back mere inches from his face. He could hear the rushing of his allies as they sprinted toward him._

 _Xander was the closest to his ally and lifted his large two handed claymore and swung, the wind screaming as the sword rapidly approached Caltho. The Bandit Lord broke his stalemate with Benji to avoid the massive weapon and to put distance between the giant that had came to the aid of the halfling. The two allies got into ready stances as their last other comrades met them on the field of battle._

 _Benji Truefoot was a halfling thief who stood a mere four feet tall. He was covered in leather armor and wore a hood to hide his face. His eyes glowed yellow from within the shadow created by his hood. He held his twin ebony daggers in front of himself in a battle stance._

 _Xander Mighty was a Giant of the Northern Clan in the Daggerspine mountains. He was ten feet tall and towered over all of the occupants of the field. He wore a mixture of plate armor and chainmail along with a massive claymore. His head was covered by a monstrous horned helm. His black beard held bones that had been woven within it's braids. He bellowed loudly as he stood firm and ready._

 _Kento Swift stood beside Xander, an elven ranger of the forests of Evenfall. He stood six feet and wore brown leather armor beneath a green woolen traveler's cloak. He too had a hood over his head, his eyes glowing blue from beneath it. His enchanted Yew longbow was drawn taught and an elven arrow notched and ready to be loosened upon the enemy._

 _Leoric of Chaos, human Warlock, was...he was…._

"Butters!" shouted a cloak wearing Dougie from his place behind the DM screen that sat directly across from Butters. Craig, dressed in a blue poncho over his blue hoodie and wearing his signature Chullo hat, was snapping his fingers in front of Butters face from his left. Butters snapped to attention and shook his head side to side..

"What? Oh, sorry fellas..." said Butters with a sigh.

Kenny sighed from his spot on the left side of the square wooden table and set his character sheet and d20 down. He was wearing a brown cloak over his usual orange zip up hoodie, white t-shirt, and blue jeans. The sound of his brown leather logger boots hitting the concrete as he stood up drew Butters attention.

"I'm getting soda, anybody want some?" asked Kenny, his green eyes sweeping across the group that resided in Craig's Parents' basement.

They were all gathered around an old wooden square table in a mix match of chairs that were somewhat hard to see in the dimly lit basement. Butters was seated on a brown wooden chair that had once been part of a set from the kitchen. Craig was sitting next to him on his left side. He was seated atop a stack of plastic crates that he claimed were 'good enough'. Dougie sat directly across from in an old green wingback chair that had been relegated to the basement years ago. Kenny had taken his seat, an old seat out of a car, from his parents garage and was currently on the left side of the table. Jimmy was sitting in a traditional metal fold up chair on the right.

Craig shook his head no, as did dougie and Butters in response to Kenny's question.

"I'll t-t-ta-take an o-orange s-s-so-, pop please!" said Jimmy.

Kenny nodded and proceeded to walk up the stairs and out of the basement. Butters looked around the group, remembering that they were playing their weekly game of Dungeons and Dragons, minus one player. Butters frowned as he remembered the letter that Alex had given him. He kept rereading it and comparing it to other letters that they had written, but something about it just seemed...wrong. Dougie looked at his friend with concern.

"Butters? Are you still thinking about what happened with Alex?" Dougie inquired.

Dougie knew the answer to the question already, but he asked anyways. Butters had refused to let the loss of his best friend go to the wayside. He kept reading the letter, analyzing it, and refused to believe that something else more sinister wasn't going on. Dougie had tried several times to tell Butters that, like everyone says, shit happens.

Butters looked at Dougie and frowned, his eyes darkening. He straightened up in his seat and turned to look Dougie in the eye.

"I know that you don't believe me, but I know that something isn't right with all of this. Alex wouldn't give up on m-" Butters stuttered "-us. He wouldn't abandon us."

Dougie frowned as he watched Butters shift in the chair.

"I don't know who you think Alex was, but abandoning his 'friends' isn't that unlikely. He betrayed Cartman a bunch when we were younger. Butters, people change. He's just full of himself and thinks he doesn't need us. So what?" said Dougie, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

Butters' frown deepened as he let Dougie's words sink in. He didn't understand why none of his friends seemed the slightest bit concerned by Alex just abandoning them. He was their friend, a member of the group, someone they could all count on. Why couldn't they see what Butters saw?

"I have to agree with Dougie. Alex has always been an asshole." said Craig.

Butters mouth fell open as he stared at Craig. How could he say that about Alex? The guy that had saved his relationship with Tweek, saved his pet, and never left him behind.

"What are you saying?" asked Butters. Craig crossed his arms and glared at the table.

"I'm saying that I don't care if some asshole doesn't want to be friends with us. He never talks, he barely cares about anyone or what's going on. Hell, he only seemed to talk to us if you were around. Guy is a prick, good riddance." said Craig. Butters stood up from his seat in anger. How could Craig sit there and slander Butters' best pal that way!

"How can you sit there and say that? Alex has saved everyone of us several times. If it wasn't for Alex, Scott Malkinson would be dead! You would probably still be fighting with Tweek and I'd still be grounded!" said Butters, his voice steadily rising and his blood starting to boil.

Craig, for his part, just sat there with a blank look on his face and an air of indifference. That somehow made Butters even angrier. He balled his fists up and held them close to his side.

"Have you forgotten about how he stopped Eric? How he beat the sixth graders? What about helping stop the Police when they were worshipping an Elder god? He fucking-, He saved us!" said Butters with fire in his eyes.

Craig just stared impassively at Butters and shrugged.

"Dude, he saved us years ago. I'm grateful. He was super cool. The last year though? He barely talked to any of us. He kept to himself or he was glued to you. To be honest, Tweek thought you two were...ya know." said Craig, his hands forming a circle and a finger entering it repetitively.

Butters sputtered at the, not so subtle, accusation. Where would he get an idea like that? Sure, Alex was a good lookin fella, but Butters never thought of him like that. Did it really seem that way? He glanced to Dougie and watched him shrug.

"I'll be honest, I thought the same thing Boss. If it wasn't for D&D and LARP sessions, we probably wouldn't have seen him. You're the only reason we still talked with, well, to him." said Dougie.

Butters had had no idea that his friends felt this way. He glanced to Jimmy and his heart fell as he noticed the way he shrugged. Did everyone think that Alex was not their friend? How long had they felt this way? So many questions, but Butters wasn't going to give up. He face hardened and his knuckles turned white as he addressed the group.

"So, you're just letting him go? Just like that?" asked Butters.

Craig sat straight in his seat, something in the tone of Butters voice seemed...ominous. Craig usually wasn't phased by much, but that tone was familiar. It sent a chill up his spine.

"W-well, Bu-butters, w-w-whaat can we do?" asked Jimmy.

Butters slammed his hands down on the table. The force of his palms hitting the tabletop caused the DM screen to topple and the dice atop it to jump.

"You don't give up! I refuse to believe that Alex truly wants to abandon us! That asshole Cakousky has something to do with it and I'm going to get to the bottom of it!" yelled Butters to the shock of the group. Butters never raised his voice and he rarely ever got angry. Dougie knew that voice and tone. It's something he hadn't heard in years.

"Butters, what are you gonna do?" asked Dougie.

Butters just balled his fists and glared.

"Anything I can. I am saving my friend, even if you've all forsaken him." declared the usually soft spoken blonde. Butters grabbed his bag off the floor and stomped out of the room and began stomping up the stairs.

"When you assholes decide what side you're on, text me!" Butters shouted.

As Kenny was coming down the stairs he was pushed out of the way by an angry, red-faced Butters. He looked bewildered up the stairs and then to the group sitting awestruck at the table.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Kenny.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks. That's how long it'd been since he swore to the D&D group in the basement that he'd get to the truth. He had swore to find out the true reason why his best friend had abandoned them all and that he'd figure out a way to fix everything. He'd been asking anyone and everyone he could think of for any information he could get on Cakousky and what he may be doing with Alex.

So far his findings were...disappointing. While he had found out that Cakousky was a senior, first name Trent, all-star quarterback, varsity champion and all around your typical student, he hadn't been able to find out anything else.

He'd asked teachers and they had claimed him to be a fantastic student to have in class. Fellow students would say he was an aspiration or that they thought he was a good guy. Non-teacher staff members just shrugged and had nothing to say about it. He couldn't even get Alex's parents to talk to him about anything. It seemed that the end of friendship extended to the parents as they had just sent Butters on his way.

At first Butters had been discouraged by the lack of evidence against Trent, but as time went on he started to see something within the web of glowing praise and gushing teen girls.

Every students had an enemy or someone who didn't like them. Butters knew a few kids that didn't like him and he honestly couldn't blame them. Everyone had someone out there who didn't like them and it could be for any number of reasons. Maybe you don't like nerds, you don't like homosexuals, you think the person is a creep, etc.. The point is: Trent didn't have that.

There hadn't been a single student, teacher, staff member or townsperson who had anything bad to say. Social media had painted him as a shining star and gods gift to South Park, and while Butters could believe that such a good person existed, it wasn't Trent Cakousky.

Trent was a douchebag, pure and simple. Butters had watched him during school and he was a bully who appeared to enjoy causing torment when teachers weren't looking. He pushed underclassman around, called people fags and was overall a dick. There just wasn't any way that he was the person that everyone painted him out to be.

Butters was currently in C lunch along with a third of the school populace. South Park High School was unique in that it had seventh to twelfth grade all contained in a single large educational center. This meant that there were too many kids for a single lunch, so there were three. He was lucky enough to be in the same lunch as Alex and that douchebag Trent.

The lunch room was a large hall with a lowered pit in the center surrounded by a railing. Square tables with six seats attached as benches were scattered throughout both levels. The walls were pale green, overhead office lights blinded you and the white speckled tile didn't show much dirt to the joy of the janitors. Most kids tended to gather with children their age, so that made Alex stand out drastically at the table full of senior jocks and their girlfriends.

Butters was seated at a table with several other boys and girls his age and currently pushing what was said to be salsbury steak and mashed potatoes around his blue plastic tray in an effort to look like he wasn't staring holes into his two targets. Alex looked...worse than he had several weeks ago. His cheeks seemed more sunken and his face was thinner. He seemed to swim in his blue hoodie, blue jeans and black sneakers. He was pushing food around his plate and seldomly taking a bite. All the while Trent was laughing and talking to his 'bros' and ignoring Alex. Despite the lack of formal evidence, Butters knew something about all of this wasn't right.

So consumed in his thoughts was Butters that he was caught off guard when someone slammed into his back, causing him to hit the table and drop his fork. He turned around to see who it was and make certain that they were okay, but when he turned around no one was there. So sign of anyone walking away or standing behind him. He looked around before shrugging it off and going back to his surveillance, but when he turned around and looked at his tray to reposition he spotted something that hadn't been there before.

Tucked partially beneath his blue tray was a folded up piece of lined paper. It appeared to be wide-ruled if he were to guess. It was folded neatly into a small square. He tugged it out slowly and looked around to make sure no one at the table noticed. They all were absorbed in their own conversations and no one seemed to be paying him any mind, so he examined it in lap out of site of anyone else. On top of the folded paper square, written in black ink, were the words 'open me'.

He slipped the folded paper open, unravelling it further and further until it was back into a full page of notebook paper. It had these words written in the same black ink:

 _You're being to obvious._

 _You need help, that I can provide._

 _If you want to save your friend, trust in me._

 _I believe you._

 _I can help you, but you must meet me during next period in Hall B, room 230._

 _Come alone and tell no one._

 _M._

Butter's read over the note several times to make sure he'd read it correctly. Who was it from? Who was this M. person? He hadn't even seen anyone place it under the tray. Was it a trap? What did they mean by 'being too obvious.'? Could this be the big break he'd been waiting for?

'I've gotta risk it. I'm not getting anywhere just asking around. Whoever it is, they're right. I'm being too obvious with all of my questioning…' thought Butters grimly. He frowned down at the tray and decided that his time was spent better getting ready to think of a way out of his next period class.

!

 _4th Period History - Miss Fenlstein Hall A, room 120_

Butters was currently sitting in his seat in the back of the class. Other students were slowly filing into the room. He rather enjoyed Mis Fenlstein's teaching, but he had to go meat this 'M.' character. If they truly had anything that could help him in his quest to free Alex, then he had to make any sacrifice that it would take even if it meant skipping classes. Butters would rather have his father angry with him and be grounded than be without his best friend.

As Butters was looking through his folders for his previous nights homework assignment, Alex walked into the class. Butters watched as his former friend walked, head down, to his seat next to Butters. That was one of the worst parts of this whole fiasco in Butters mind. At the start of the year they had all been given free reign of where to sit in their classes. What had once been seen as a blessing was now more of a curse. His friend was always so close, but he was still so very much out of reach.

Butters couldn't help himself as he watched Alex take his seat. He took a moment to look Alex over and he frowned slightly. He'd been right about the lack of eating, Alex looked to have lost some of his weight. This had the effect of making Alex cheekbones stick out more and he looked even less intimidating than he ever had. His skin looked somewhat paler also. Had he not been going outside as much? His lips were chapped and appeared more swollen than usual. His hair was longer and started to cover the tops of his eyes and ears. Out of everything though, it was Alex's eyes that made Butters worry most. They were dark, with deep bags under them. There was usually so much life in them, but now they seemed so hollow and empty.

Butters looked away as Alex glanced at him. He tried to make it look as though he was busy sifting through former assignments, but Butters knew it was easily seen through. Alex said nothing though, just looked down at his own folder and book and frowned. After a few more minutes the rest of the students had taken their seats. The bell rang to signal the end of the passing period, but instead of the thin and elderly Miss Fenlstein, the Principal walked in.

Phillip Conner, or P.C. Principal as he was better known, had been promoted to the Principal of the High School a year before. He ran a tight ship and tended to do what was best. He'd relaxed somewhat since his days as Butters elementary school Principal, but he still did his best to uphold social justice where it was needed. He stood tall at the front of the class in a two piece blue suit and white button up shirt. He wore no tie, black dress shoes and a pair of Polarized silver framed aviators. His blonde goatee and hair were trimmed short. He cleared his throat and garnered the attention of the class.

"Students, I regret to inform you that Miss Fenlstein will not be in class today. She had a family emergency and will be out for the rest of the week. Instead, I will be watching over your class as an impromptu study hall. If anyone needs to get belongings from their lockers to work on, now is the time to ask permission to get them." stated P.C. Principal

All of the students kept their hands down, except for one. Butters held his hand high into the air. This was his chance to meet 'M.' and not get in trouble! Alex looked to Butters with a questioning look in his eyes. He knew Butters always packed his bag to each class. He never needed to his locker for anything except when he had to go to gym and pack his books away. Butters just kept looking forwards and smiled when the Principal pointed to him and nodded.

"Yes Mister Stotch?" asked P.C. Principal.

Butters stood and put his hands to his sides.

"Principal Conner, I was wondering if I could go to my locker and grab my Algebra II homework? I'd like to use this time to make sure I answered the question correctly." asked Butters politely. The Principal smiled and nodded, motioning for Butters to go out the door. Butters wasted no time and walked hastily up to the front of the class and thanked the Principal as he walked by.

"Gee, thanks Principal Conner, I sure do appreciate it!" said Butters.

"Of course Mister Stotch, just be quick." said P.C. Principal.

Butters hurried out the door, unaware of Alex staring after him.

As he walked quickly down the hall, Butters heart was racing. He walked down A Hall and past several rows of lockers. He walked out into the main entrance hall of the school and cut a right to make his way to B hall.

B hall was used primarily for vocational courses. This Hall had the Woodshop, welding shop, autoshop, industrial technology, agricultural science and several other rooms filled with computers for studying on. Room 230 was located towards the end of the long hall and had once been the room for the Audio Visual department, but had long been converted into storage. Butters walked down the Green painted hall and was thankful for the lack of other teachers and students. He quickly came upon the door to Room 230. He stood before it and took a deep breath to steady his erratic nerves. He reached out his hand and placed it on the door handle. He pushed it down and walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

The room was dark, lit only by a few overhead lights that barely allowed him to see beyond their cones of shining yellow light. He walked into the center of the room and stopped. He stood and balled his hands into fists that he kept at his sides. He breathed deeply once more to calm himself.

"H-hello? I'm supposed to be meeting M.?" called Butters into the darkness.

He started to get nervous in the middle of such silence. He couldn't hear anything and what he could see was very limited. Had they not arrived yet? It was very possible. Butters lifted his arm up and pushed his pale blue hoodie sleeve back to read his wristwatch. It was only five minutes past the start of fourth period. It was very possible that he'd just came early.

"You came alone?" said an ominous, highly modified voice.

Butters was consumed within his thoughts so much so that when a voice reached out from the darkness, he jumped and let out a shriek of surprise. He whipped his head back and forth, trying to see where M. was in the darkness.

"Y-yes. I did. Can I see you?" he asked. Several moments passed and he felt like his nerves were being ground down.

"It's better if we do not. For your safety as well as my own." replied M.

"O-okay. I guess that makes sense." agreed Butters. He could understand why one might need to keep themselves hidden. The more he thought about it though, the more he began to think that maybe all of this was more than he had originally thought. How big was Trent Cakousky that someone would have to keep themselves hidden? Butters was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice.

"I'm sure you have many questions, but our time is limited. I will keep this simple. You are correct. Trent Cakousky is blackmailing Alex McReary. How? I'm uncertain, but this isn't the first time he's done this to someone." said M.

He felt his heart sink at the news.

"How many others?" asked Butters. The voice took a moment to respond, a package sliding on the floor and stopping in front of him.

"Several. I can't say for certain. I do know that everything I could get you that may have any chance of helping you is in that box. Trent leaves little in the way of evidence, but I have managed to track down a few leads. You'll find everything you need to get started within that box." said M.. Butters looked down at the unassuming brown box. It was small, about the size of a box that a hardback textbook may arrive in. He picked it up and felt the contents shifting inside.

"I wish you luck, you're going to need it." said M.

"Wait! I have one more question." said Butters.

"Be quick, I can't promise I'll have an answer." replied M.

Butters bit his lip as he looked down at the package. Several thoughts ran through his head and he closed his eyes before breathing out. He reopened his eyes and thought he could see the outline of someone walking past his cone of light and towards the door.

"Have you...is...is Alex...okay?" Butters asked hesitantly.

The voice didn't reply at first. After a few moments he heard the door to the room click.

"For now. Please...you must hurry, lest Alex fate be the same as all of the others." replied M, sadness conveying through the voice disguiser. The door opened quickly and Butters failed to make out anything due to the blinding light of the hall outside the room.

!


	4. Chapter 4

It's late in the afternoon when Butters gets up to his room. He had just finished dinner with his family and had been told he could use the last few hours of the day for homework before he had to go to bed. He walks up to the brown door that had a wooden letter B mounted on it and painted blue. He turned the brass knob and readjusted his bag that hang by a single strap on his shoulder. He closed the door behind him and sat his bag down next to his wooden computer desk.

An older model desktop took up the right half of the desk. It had been a gift from his father after Butters had shown an aptitude for technology. He'd spent many nights working on programs and playing games. He wasn't half bad hacking into sites, but it was mostly him just running programs to force a break in and less like what movies would make you believe.

Light shone in from the large single window above his bed. His hamster, who's name was Minion, was running on his wheel within the cage that housed him. The cage was set atop Butters' dresser that stood next to the desk.

"Hey there Minion! Have a good day?" he asked.

The hamster stopped running on the wheel and ran into the middle of the cage. It stood on its hind legs and stood tall while glancing at his master. Butters smiled and watched as the hamsters nose wiggled, then the hamster went on all four legs and began pacing his cage.

"I know bud, you probably miss Alex too. Do ya buddy?" asked Butters, his voice taking on a somber tone.

Alex and Butters had gotten Minion after Butters last hamster had passed away. Alex picked it out and Butters thought it was perfect, so he'd agreed. He was brown with a large white patch on his shoulder. He was great as far as hamsters went, but Minion had the misfortune of inadvertently reminding Butters of Alex. The thought of Alex drew Butters eyes to his bag and his thoughts to the box that resided within the black canvas backpack. He pulled the black computer chair out from the desk and sat down in it, leaning forward to open the bag. Removing the box, he placed it upon the desk and stared at it.

What could it hold? There was still the chance that M. could be his enemy and not his Ally. What if it was a trap? What if it was empty? What if this was all a sham to make him look like the bad guy? Butters felt his heart start to beat faster at those thoughts. He squeezed his eyes shut to banish them.

'No! I need this to be real. I've got to trust this person.' he thought

He reached forward with a hesitant hand and picked the small box up. The box was void of any labels or stickers aside from packaging tape that had been used to seal it closed. He used his left hand, scraping the edge up with his nail, to peal the tape off of the box. The sound of the tape seemed to echo and bounce around the room until it filled his ears. All he could hear was the sound of the tape pulling fibers away from the box that contained his only hope to get his friend back.

After what felt like an eternity the last of the tape lifted from the box. He threw it in the waste can that he kept beneath his desk and sat the box back down on the desk. His hands shook slightly as he pulled the flaps of the box open.

Peering inside the box he saw a letter. This one was also written on wide ruled white lined paper. The ink of this letter was blue and it was written in the same handwriting as the note from M. that he'd received in the Cafeteria. He picked it up with his left hand and noticed that underneath it were several other papers, news clippings, notes and other such things. He placed the letter down and started looking through it. He found notes on social media handles, hangout locations, a schedule, common locations where he could find Trent and what days that he might be there. Several of the clippings were related to sports events and Trent's contributions to them. He returned his focus back to the letter and began to read it.

 _To: Professor_

 _If you're reading this, then you have fulfilled your end of the arrangement. Within this box you will find everything I've been able to collect on the Target. I've been compiling information for some time, but I've had little to go on. I hope you find it useful._

 _You're time is limited, so you musn't let yourself be held back by fear or worry. They will find you eventually. No matter how quiet nor how subtle you try to be, they will eventually notice you. You are in danger, but I doubt you will stop. Others have tried to bring the Target down, but they've all failed. You can change that. You can make sure that everyone the target has ever hurt, not only your friend, gets to taste justice._

 _Inside this box you will find three things to start you off on your self appointed mission:_

 _A list of names of former victims_

 _A list of social media handles_

 _A list of hangouts, normal routine and common places to stash things._

 _The Target isn't smart, but he is cunning and devious. He takes little in the way of risks that he doesn't believe will end with him victorious. I'd start with the first name on the list of Victims. I wish you luck Professor._

 _M._

Butters heart was racing now, but he had to agree with M.. He wasn't about to quit, he couldn't live with himself if he just let this go. Not only was Alex counting on him, but now there were more people he felt deserved his help. He folded the letter and sat it off to the side. He was about to pick up the Victims list when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and woke the phone to see what had set his phone off. It was a message from Kenny.

'That's odd, he usually doesn't text me till friday…' he thought.

He swiped the lock on the phone and opened the message. This left him even more confused.

 _Kenny M.: Be careful. I know you Butters, you always have your friends._

Butters quirked a brow and closed the phone. What was that about? He shrugged and got the list of names and looked to the first one.

 _Laura Ambles_

 _Assosiates with Goth kids_

 _Usually found with Henrietta Biggle on school roof or at Tweak Bros. Coffee_

 _Unable to secure meeting  
_

Laura Ambles, she would be the first he had to track down. He didn't know how he was going to do this, but maybe he'd think of a better plan along the way. Maybe it'd be a good idea to search for Trent's social media accounts and see if anything stood out? He'd have to cross reference Trent's known associates also...and Alex.

Butters frowned as he opened his phone. The wallpaper was Alex and himself sitting on a log. Stan's uncle Jimbo had invited Stan and any friends he'd like to bring with him to go camping. Stan, for some reason, had invited Butters and Alex. They'd spent most of the time together, but it had been fun. He smiled sadly as he remembered that he'd tipped a canoe over and Alex had to help him out of the water.

Butters closed the phone and sat it down on the desk. He had homework to finish and a plan to make. Tomorrow, he was tracking down the Goth kids.

"Butters?" he heard his dad call from the doorway.

Butters froze up. He heard his father walk into the room. The sound of his bed springs told him that his father had sat down upon the bed. He heard his father let out a sigh and the bed creaked more. Butters placed the papers back into the box and turned spun the chair around to face his father.

Stephen Stotch was not the best father, but Butters understood that he tired. The man still had a tendency to resort to corporal punishment, but it wasn't nearly as bad as when Butters was younger. Heck, he hadn't been grounded in two years! His father was still wearing his work clothes: a green dress shirt, tie, slacks and dress shoes.

"Oh, hey dad. What-uh, what ya need?" asked Butters.

His father smiled and sat up.

"Well, I wanted to know how you're doing son. I noticed you've been rather...reserved lately." said Stephen. Butters smiled softly and nodded.

"I'm doing just fine Dad." said Butters. Stephen continued to smile, but it faltered slightly.

"It's just...well, I've noticed Alex hasn't been over in some time. Did you two have a falling out?" asked Stephen.

Butters flinched slightly. Of course his father would ask eventually. It'd be odd if he hadn't, considering how often his friend used to come over. Alex was the only friend his parents didn't need him to ask permission to invite over.

"Oh, Alex has just been super busy with school. You know how that is." said Butters.

This answer appeared to satisfy Butters' father. He nodded and stood up, walking to the door. He stopped in the doorway and placed a hand on the frame before turning to face his son.

"Butters, you know, if you ever need to talk about something...I'm here. I know I haven't been-" Stephens face fell slightly as he looked down at his feet. "-the best father, but I'm still here for you." Butters smiled at his father.

"I know Pops, if anything happens, you'll be the first to know." replied Butters. His father smiled, patted the door frame and walked back down stairs. Butters let out a sigh of relief, happy to be out of he awkward environment that his father made when he was trying to be a dad. As much as he loved his parents, they wouldn't understand what he was trying to do. They'd probably just tell him that 'things change and people change, we all grow up Son.' then tell him to move on. He couldn't do that, he knew now that his feelings weren't unfounded.

Butters looked back through the box and an idea popped into his head. Maybe some of the old Freedom Pals would be willing to help him? They still talked, so it was possible. Some of this seemed to be out of his skill set...perhaps he'd call in a favor tomorrow.

'I'm sure Callgirl would be willing to help. She always liked Alex well enough…but how do I convince her?'

Butters got up and walked to his closet, opening it. He started to rummage around for his pajamas. Tomorrow, tomorrow he would actually begin to make some headway.


End file.
